Family is Deadly
by Poetsong
Summary: Bart has a secret so hidden he doesn't even know it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Discovery

Bart Simpson was bored so he went up to the attic to see if any of the things hidden up there were at all interesting, he then shifted around boxes and random pieces of old discarded furniture until he saw an aged pice of paper out of the corner of his eye, it was at that moment he stopped, he didn't know why he stopped after all it was a normal, boring piece of paper sticking out of a box, nonetheless he grabbed the pice of paper and looked at it and upon further inspection it was a birth certificate for... himself? Bart did a double take but sure enough every time he looked at the paper it said "unnamed child adopted by Marge and Homer Simpson and renamed Bart Simpson." He suddenly felt very sick and his knees were shaking, he just couldn't believe it, he was adopted."

"Bart! Come downstairs suppers ready!" Came the cheerful call of Bart's kind "mother"

"I'll be down in a minute!" Bart replied back trying to sound happier than he now felt.

He then took a moment to get his barrings and folded up the adoption papers and placed them in his back pocket before heading downstairs to his "family".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Twin Panic

After a relatively normal supper and afternoon it was time to go to bed and like normal he brushed his teeth and headed to his room and puzzled over the adoption papers and allowed confused thoughts to flow over him and after a while one thought stood out amongst others "Hugo" it was only a name for those outside of the Simpson household but to Bart this name ment family and brotherhood.

Why brotherhood and family? Well Hugo is Bart's twin brother.

The reason you never see Hugo is because when Bart and Hugo were very little Hugo came off as a little violent to Marge and Homer and instead of correcting the child's behavior they chained him up in the attic and only fed him buckets of fish heads until recently when he had escaped and Bart and Lisa became aware of Hugo, since then he had been relocated to the basement and still given fish heads to eat but Bart and Lisa are now able to sneak him some real food and teach him about the outside world, it's not much but at least Hugo and Bart have a bond.

"Does Hugo know they were adopted?"

"Does he know who their parents are?"

And from there Bart's questions became detached from the subject of his twin and more towards his parents, his real parents.

Where his real parents nice and kind?, did they want to give him up, were they forced to give him up?, Was he taken?

These thoughts clouded his mind until he eventually fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 Pondering and Birthdays**_

Outside of the Simpson residence and hidden in the trees was Sideshow Bob who was as you can guess, spying on Bart attempting to find new ways to kill the boy, yet Bob noticed something strange this particular night, this was when the boy would either be playing video games or sleeping but instead he was sitting on his bed mulling over a document.

Bob had at first speculated that it could be homework and then quickly dimissed that as it is a fact that Bart makes it a point to never do his homework.

"This boy just keeps getting more and more amusing with time" Bob thought as he pondered what the contents of the document could be.

 _ **Morning at the Simpson Residence-Bart's Room**_

Bart woke up to sunlight shining in his room and looked at his calender, the day was circled with a red pen and the words "My Birthday!" were childishly scrawled inside, Bart had nearly forgotten with all that happened yesterday that was still fresh in his mind, but he still got ready for the day and put on his usual outfit of an orange t-shirt and blue shorts then it was time to do his hair so he combed it and grabbed his hair-gel that he normally used to spike up his hair then promptly put it back on the counter and took a good long look at himself in the mirror and found that he looked good with his hair swooped over the right side of his face it felt right,better.

 _ **Morning at the Simpson Residence-Kitchen**_

Bart headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen where his "mom" was making breakfast, Lisa and Homer were eating their breakfast and Maggie was just playing with her food.

"Good morning and Happy Birthday,Bart!" Marge said and turned around to face him "Oh my I love what you did with your hair today,Honey!" she said warmly smiling at her "son".

"Thanks Mom!" Bart said happily, although there was hesitation in his voice at the fact of calling her Mom.

Lisa and Homer looked up from their breakfast and at Bart, Lisa thought it was suspisious and Homer didn't question it.

"So why didn't you spike up your hair today,Bart?" Lisa casually inquired.

"I just didn't want to I guess, I think I like my hair better like this,ok it dosen't matter that much." Bart said with his tone becoming increasingly more defencive, although Lisa was the only one who could pick up when he got like this.

Lisa knew Bart was upset about something, he never changed things about himself unless he was upset,forced to, or if it was part of a prank.

Bart and Lisa finished their breakfast and went outside to wait for the bus.


End file.
